


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: EXO (Band), Love Shot - EXO (Music Video), Power - EXO (Music Video), Tempo - EXO (Music Video)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Lucky One (EXO Music Video), Alternate Universe - MAMA (EXO Music Video), Alternate Universe - Monster (EXO Music Video), Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Coma, Don't worry, EXO Have Powers (EXO), Epic Battles, Eventual Happy Ending, He'll get one, Heavy Angst, Hurt Park Chanyeol, Hurt sehun, I'm not that cruel, Kim Jongdae | Chen-centric, Loss of Powers, M/M, MAMA Era Powers (EXO), Minor Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Mother Hen Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Multi, Music Video: Lotto (EXO), Music Video: Love Shot (EXO), OT12 (EXO), Park Chanyeol-centric, Whump, Work In Progress, chanyeol needs a hug, or am I?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:21:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24704497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: EXO Ensemble/EXO Ensemble, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Oh Sehun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 1





	Untitled

**7:03 PM**

"Jongdae!I need back-up over here!"

Jongdae turned his head to see Baekhyun struggling to deal with a relatively small group of men.Jongdae chuckled slightly and ran over to assist the slightly older boy."Don't worry weak hyung,I've got your back."


End file.
